


Одна сказка на двоих

by HelenRad, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Юмор, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Летняя ночь была словно создана для приключений, а в шелесте листвы слышались приглушённые голоса кентавров. Добрых и мудрых, но всё-таки немножечко опасных.
Kudos: 14





	Одна сказка на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть немного вольное обращение с прямыми цитатами

Укладывать детей спать в восемь часов вечера явно придумали в наказание. Сначала для самых непослушных, а потом уже это веяние распространилось на всех остальных. Уорлок Даулинг непослушным не был, тем обиднее было ему ложиться в такую рань, будто ребёнку. Ещё и с няней! Не то чтобы у него были какие-то особые претензии к няне Аштарот, но любой бы на его месте требовал сказку на ночь.

— Нет, про повелителя смерти не хочу! И про смерть тоже.

— Пф-ф! — няня фыркнула и строго посмотрела поверх очков настоящим змеиным взглядом. — Может, ты хочешь про волшебную принцессу и поцелуи?

Вопрос был явно с подвохом, но Уорлок уже успел хорошо узнать няню, чтобы не ждать от неё особых чудес.

— Это скучно, — поморщился он.

— Отлично! — няня потёрла руки. — Давай тогда я расскажу тебе про всадников Апокалипсиса.

— Да ну их! Сколько можно?!

— Кто-то хочет остаться без сказки? — прищурилась няня. — Кто-то очень привередливый...

Угроза была настолько реальной, что Уорлок выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Расскажи мне про кентавров.

— Кентавров? — няня презрительно поджала губы. — Мне кажется, рассуждать перед сном про недостойные развлечения смертных — не самая лучшая идея.

— Не надо про развлечения, — замотал головой Уорлок, — расскажи про кентавров.

— За что мне это? — пробормотала няня, но было понятно, что она готова сдаться. — Только краткий экскурс в их историю.

— Ага, — Уорлок улёгся на бок, приготовившись слушать. — Можно не краткий.

— Ой, спасибо, разрешил! Будет тебе не краткий.

Уорлок любил, когда няня так заводилась, и губу она так прикусывала обычно перед рассказом самых интересных историй. Няня поёрзала в кресле и приказала:

— Отвернись!

Кто бы с ней поспорил! Похоже, рассказ будет долгим, потому что иначе зачем няне Аштарот задирать узкую юбку и закидывать ноги на подлокотник кресла, устраиваясь поудобнее?

— Итак, кентавры — существа яростные и дикие, типичные варвары.

— Варвары — плохое слово.

— Кентавры ещё хуже! Не перебивай! Однажды бог Аполлон, любвеобильный, как большинство олимпийцев, заприметил прекрасную нимфу Стильбу. И родилось у них два сыночка-близнеца: Кентавр и Лапиф. И если у Кентавра была человечья голова и торс на конском туловище, то Лапиф просто получился великаном.

Няня взглянула на Уорлока, ожидая реакции, и он восторженно присвистнул:

— Ух ты!

— Именно! 

— А хвост у кентавра конский?

— Разумеется! И на ногах копыта, как у Сатаны.

— Сатана тоже скачет, как конь?

— Нет, — няня поджала губы. — Скачут все остальные. Но мы отвлеклись. Кентавр породил обильное потомство, причём поначалу от кобылиц, Лапиф тоже — и понеслось.

— И Лапиф от кобылиц?

— История умалчивает. Оба народа стали называться по своим прародителям и сделались смертельными врагами.

— Почему?

— Ну, мало ли почему враждуют народы, когда их правители такие...

— Мудаки? — подсказал Уорлок.

— По сути ты прав, но вот по форме... — няня покачала головой. — Я же говорила тебе, что в приличном обществе ругаться нехорошо.

— Я же не в обществе, — насупился Уорлок. — Ты сама говорила, что спальня — это приватная территория. Пусть это будет наш с тобой секрет?

— Ну, хорошо. Только здесь, и чтобы никто не знал!

— Клянусь! — пообещал Уорлок. — Так что там с кентаврами?

— По другой легенде Кентавр — дитя Иксиона, сына бога войны Ареса. Иксион поссорился со своим тестем...

— Отцом нимфы?

— Нет, это другая легенда. Похоже, тебе не интересно, раз ты так плохо слушаешь.

Уорлок жестами показал, что больше не будет и вообще закрывает рот на замок, а ключ выбрасывает. Няня смягчилась и продолжила рассказ:

— Иксион пригласил тестя в гости и толкнул его на пылающие угли. Дело вышло крайне нехорошее даже по древнегреческим меркам, и его неизбежно должны были покарать боги, но Зевс сжалился над внучком и взял его на Олимп. Но нашего Иксиона уже было не остановить: он тут же влюбился в Геру, — заметив вопросительный взгляд Уорлока, няня пояснила: — Жену Зевса. Но Зевс и тут проявил не свойственную ему обычно снисходительность — и сделал ему копию Геры из облака, назвав ее Нефелой. От их брака и появился Кентавр.

У Уорлока было много вопросов. Вот как, например, у человека и облака мог получиться наполовину конь? Впрочем, нимфа тоже была сомнительна. И почему второй брат вдруг оказался великаном? Скорее, он должен быть каким-нибудь оленем. Или зеброй. Или даже ослом, почему нет? И разве близнецы не должны быть похожи? И как точно человек переходит в коня — кожа постепенно покрывается шерстью или есть граница? Какой масти должен быть конь? И если вдруг он в пятнах, то будут ли эти пятна на человеческой части? А ещё — как обстоит дело с гривой, если есть хвост...

Однако Уорлок мужественно держал эти вопросы при себе, чтобы не спугнуть няню Аштарот, которая увлеклась рассказом настолько, что даже откуда-то достала книгу про кентавров. С картинками и обложкой, обтянутой чёрной кожей. Заснул Уорлок, обнимая эту книгу и приняв стратегическое решение задать все свои вопросы брату Франциску. Тот, хоть и любил порассуждать о любви к разным тварям, говорил с Уорлоком на любые темы, в том числе и «взрослые». Наверное, он, как и няня, просто не знал, что это неприлично, но обладал большим запасом терпения и всегда был рад поболтать с Уорлоком.

Почему садовника звали «брат Франциск», Уорлок никогда не задумывался, но, наверное, это всё из-за его привычки называть всех братьями и сёстрами. И ладно бы голубей или кошек, но улиток и слизняков?! Бр-р! Слизняки не нравились Уорлоку, и любить их он не собирался даже в виде улиток — уничтожать, впрочем, тоже, хотя слова няни про «прах под ногами» находили в душе самый горячий отклик. Чувствовать себя чьим-то повелителем было приятно, пусть это было и не по-настоящему. Такая игра.

— Привет, брат Франциск!

— И вам доброго дня, юный господин Уорлок. 

Садовник был так хорошо воспитан, что рядом с ним тоже хотелось вести себя чуточку лучше, чем обычно. Ну или продемонстрировать «безупречные манеры».

— Как ваше здоровье, брат Франциск?

— Всё просто замечательно. А как прошло ваше утро, отрок?

— Великолепно, — красивые слова у Уорлока закончились, и он решил перейти к делу. — Я бы хотел с вами побеседовать на деликатную тему.

Садовник уселся на скамейку и похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая Уорлока:

— Присаживайтесь, молодой человек. Такие вопросы следует обсуждать сидя.

— Угу, — Уорлок устроился рядом и, покачав ногами, перешёл к главному: — Меня беспокоят кентавры.

— Вот как? — садовник выглядел удивлённым. — А почему?

— Если человек женился на облаке, то как у него получился кентавр?

— Непостижимое божественное воздействие, — улыбнулся брат Франциск.

— Тоже не знаете? — разочарованно вздохнул Уорлок. — Ну, я тогда пошёл...

— Я бы на вашем месте не торопился. 

— Почему?

— Потому что я могу много рассказать об этих удивительных созданиях.

Такой ответ гораздо больше понравился Уорлоку. В конце концов, родители, пусть даже такие необычные, как облако или нимфа, интересовали его гораздо меньше, чем сам Кентавр. А брат Франциск сложил руки на коленях и улыбнулся:

— Некоторые из них были бессмертны. Так, Хирон прожил долгий век на собственной горе Пелион, и к нему без приглашения не приходили даже боги-олимпийцы. При этом сам богом он не стал — не захотел. Его выбором стали знания, он собирал мудрость и учил. Учил тех, кого сам пожелал: Геракла, Ясона, Орфея и даже Асклепия, которого многие запомнили как Эскулапа. Именно от Хирона тот узнал начала медицины, что впоследствии привело его к статусу бога врачевания. За советом к Хирону обращались Гермес и сам Аполлон.

— А вот няня говорила, что кентавры яростные и дикие, типичные варвары.

— А ты не слушай няню, слушай меня, — снова улыбнулся брат Франциск.

Уорлок с удовольствием выслушал историю про мудрого Хирона и его сподвижников, таких же рассудительных и совсем не диких, после чего вежливо поблагодарил садовника и уже было отправился обедать, когда заметил появление няни. Как раз совсем недавно няня Аштарот научила его играть в разведчиков, для чего надо было лишь затаиться в укромном месте и не издавать ни звука. Полученный навык пока ни разу не удалось применить, поэтому Уорлок решил, что сейчас настал самый подходящий случай для такой игры, и нырнул в заросли жасмина. 

Лежать на земле было не так удобно, как на ковре за креслом, но зато гораздо интереснее. Пусть Уорлок и не видел няню с садовником, но зато мог отлично слышать, о чём они говорят. Не то чтобы всё было понятно, но там чувствовалась какая-то тайна. Настоящая.

— Привет, ангел, не видел мальчика?

— Он ушёл обедать. Тебе идёт эта шляпка.

— Издеваешься?

— Что ты! И в мыслях не было. Как твои дела?

— Неплохо, — Уорлок не видел лица няни, но по голосу понял, что она улыбается. — А ты всё рассказываешь о слизняках?

— На этот раз о кентаврах.

— Пф-ф! Надеюсь, ты не забыл, какие это были злобные и кровожадные твари, и расписал это всё в красках?

— Кро... — брат Франциск внезапно замолчал, а потом продолжил немного другим тоном: — Нет, дорогая. Я рассказал про Хирона.

— А ты не забыл упомянуть, что Хирон родился полуконем-получеловеком из-за того, что Кронос, когда его Рея поймала на горячем с Филирой, принял вид коня?

Ничего себе! Игра в шпионов нравилась Уорлоку всё больше и больше. Он представил превращение человека в коня и задумался. Разве так можно? Было бы здорово: где надо бежать — в коня, где плыть — в рыбу, а если впереди стена или ров, то превратиться в птицу и перелететь. Или просто отрастить крылья? Прямо на бегу.

— Ох, дорогая, такие подробности по твоей части, — брат Франциск прокашлялся. — Кстати, у меня чудесным образом появилась бутылочка «Шатонёф-дю-Пап», не хочешь составить компанию?

— Когда?

— Вечером, разумеется.

— Договорились, ангел. Я позабочусь о десерте.

Уорлок вовремя сообразил, что рискует попасться на глаза няне, и она, чего доброго, заподозрит его в шпионаже, поэтому резво отполз в сторону и, оказавшись за беседкой, побежал к дому. Никем не замеченный.

До вечера Уорлок мысленно превращался то в коня, то в кошку, то в собаку, а перед сном ему понравилось представлять себя чайкой, носящейся над бурным морем. Няня Аштарот наблюдала за ним из-за сдвинутых на кончик носа очков и, кажется, была немного недовольна.

— В это время приличные дети уже лежат под одеялом, — ворчливо сообщила она. — И с почищенными зубами.

— У чаек нет зубов, — Уорлок махнул крылом и удачно приземлился на живот прямо в центр кровати.

— Тогда складывай крылья и засыпай!

— Чайки только дремлют.

— Знаешь, — вкрадчиво заговорила няня, — во времена моей молодости розги были в большом почёте. Догадываешься почему?

— Нет! — бесстрашно отозвался Уорлок и, вспомнив о манерах, добавил: — Сочувствую.

— Лучше засыпай.

— А ты почитаешь мне сказку про кентавров? Из той книги.

— Может, сегодня обойдёмся просто песней на ночь? — няня Аштарот нервно побарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. — И ты будешь паинькой?

Это предложение не выдерживало никакой критики. Пела няня, конечно, неплохо, но Уорлок не хотел, чтобы она так быстро уходила. Спать совершенно не хотелось, а лежать в кровати, прислушиваясь к происходящему на улице, только потому, что не удалось договориться иначе, он не собирался.

— Нет. Ты обещала.

— Интересно, когда?

— Когда я никому не сказал, что ты куришь.

Уорлок зажмурился. Няня терпеть не могла «такие фокусы», но, с другой стороны, всегда говорила, что свои интересы надо отстаивать. Ответом ему стала зловещая тишина. Уорлок приоткрыл глаз, чтобы убедиться — няня недовольна. Но не отступать же теперь?

— Пожалуйста, нянюшка Аштарот, почитай мне про кентавров.

— Хорошо, ты сам напросился! Итак...

На мгновение Уорлоку показалось, что страницы книги полыхнули ярким светом, но ведь волшебства не бывает? Хотя картинки вроде бы тоже такими не были. Или всё-таки были?

— Сегодня я буду читать увлекательную историю, как кентавры охотятся, — няня поправила очки и зловеще понизила голос, почти прошептав: — на людей...

Голос няни по-настоящему завораживал, и от его звука хотелось с головой забраться под одеяло и закрыть глаза. Уорлок пообещал себе, что никогда не пойдёт в лес незнакомой тропой. В общем-то, и в парке тоже надо быть осторожнее... и за домиком садовника, где заросли, и... Проснулся Уорлок оттого, что солнце светило прямо в лицо, потому что няня распахнула шторы и жизнерадостно рассмеялась:

— У тебя книга на лице отпечаталась. 

Уорлок спрятал книгу под подушку. Почему-то разглядывать картинки было немного страшновато. Даже при свете дня.

***

— Доброго дня, юноша, — брат Франциск приветливо помахал рукой. — Не желаете ли отдохнуть?

Уорлок желал. А ещё ему было очень нужно обсудить кровожадных кентавров и узнать, как защищаться от стрел с бронзовыми наконечниками. Не то чтобы он сильно доверял в этом непростом деле садовнику, но няня могла решить, что он трусит, а рассказывать о своих опасениях родителям — бесполезное занятие. Всё равно только посюсюкают и скажут, что волшебства не бывает, как и кентавров. Ну, может, ещё немного повосхищаются его фантазией, в лучшем случае. А в худшем — отругают за «глупые выдумки». Как попадёшь.

Уорлок уселся на скамейку и, вытащив из-под куртки книгу, положил её между собой и братом Франциском. Тот с интересом уставился на обложку и даже цокнул языком:

— Какая прелесть, юный господин Уорлок! Разрешите взглянуть?

— Да, конечно.

Наблюдать за братом Франциском с книгой в руках было забавно. Уорлок был уверен, что садовник не умеет читать — иначе почему он садовник, а не астроном или доктор? — но по тому, как он нежно начал поглаживать страницы, сразу стало ясно, что всё не так просто. Уорлок даже перестал дышать, когда брат Франциск открыл ту-самую-историю. Одно дело — рассказывать про добрых и мудрых кентавров, и совсем другое — смотреть, как они расправляются с жертвами.

— Откуда у вас эта книга, молодой человек? — садовник пытливо разглядывал Уорлока из-под кустистых бровей.

— Няня нашла. Кажется, в библиотеке. Я специально принёс её, — он кивнул на книгу, — чтобы показать. Ничего ваши кентавры не умные и не добрые... видели, сколько крови?

Брат Франциск вздохнул:

— Есть такая вещь, как художественные преувеличения, а кроме того, любые сказки надо дочитывать до конца.

— Зачем?

— Потому что в конце всё будет хорошо, — брат Франциск заговорщически поднёс палец к губам. — Но тс-с! Это будет наш с тобой маленький секрет.

— А вот няня говорит...

— А ты не слушай няню, слушай меня. И смотри.

Брат Франциск пролистал несколько страниц и показал картинку, на которой радостные кентавры, собравшись на окраине леса, вместе смотрели на звёзды. Уорлок на всякий случай себя ущипнул, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Во всех историях, прочитанных няней перед сном, это помогало, но сейчас ничего не произошло. Со страницы книги ему приветливо улыбались те самые кентавры, которые в начале сказки пировали на поляне, разливая по кубкам кровь своих жертв, а потом...

— Но как?! Это же невозможно...

— Всего лишь непостижимо.

Спорить с братом Франциском Уорлок не стал — история про добрых кентавров ему нравилась больше! — хотя гулять по лесу он всё-таки пока поостерёгся бы. А ещё он решил завести себе нож, который надо было спрятать под одеждой. От кентавров, может, таким и не отбиться, но вот верёвки разрезать можно. А потом бежать, полной грудью вдыхая аромат свободы.

Нож Уорлок утащил на кухне, да так, что никто и не заметил. Видимо, навыки разведчика реально помогли. Окрылённый успехом, он прихватил ещё пару пирожных и съел их, лёжа под огромным кустом жасмина. Не только кентавры могут наслаждаться жизнью... Проснулся он, услышав голоса.

— Ангел, я чувствую, что он где-то здесь.

— Успокойся, дорогая, сейчас мы его найдём.

Уорлок открыл глаза и осторожно огляделся. Похоже, няня его уже потеряла и теперь ищет. Вместе с садовником. И, кажется, нервничает.

— Не найдём, ангел! По крайней мере, специально. Защитная маскировка. Он и не догадывается об этом, но охраняет себя от назойливого любопытства оккультных сил.

— Оккультных сил?

Уорлок тоже не знал значения этого слова, а потому прислушался.

— От нас с тобой, — недовольно пояснила няня, только вот понятнее не стало.

— Я лично никакой не оккультный, — обиделся садовник. — Ангелы не оккультные. Мы — эфирные.

Уорлок вздохнул. Всё-таки няня Аштарот слишком часто называла садовника ангелом, вот он и решил, что это правда. Будто не знает, что ангелов не бывает.

— Неважно! — няня несколько раз пнула камень. — Где его черти носят?!

— Не переживай! Мы обязательно его найдём. Как ты там любишь выражаться? В счетном конце.

— В конечном счете.

— Вот в нём.

Уорлок решил, что настал прекрасный момент, чтобы порадовать няню своим появлением, и, встав на четвереньки, с рычанием выскочил из-под куста.

***

Наказанным, в принципе, быть не так уж и плохо. Особенно когда у тебя есть нож. Конечно, никто и не подумал связать Уорлока, но почему нельзя такое представить? Няня ушла, оставив включённым ночник и приказав немедленно спать. Однако она не дождалась ответа Уорлока, а значит, он не взял на себя никаких обязательств. Поэтому, как только за ней закрылась дверь, он выбрался из-под одеяла и достал нож. Как клинок тот, конечно, был не очень, зато им можно было нацарапать на полу череп. Под ковром. И отрезать у этого ковра пару кисточек, от которых всё равно не было никакой пользы.

Нож оказался достаточно острым и для того, чтобы перерезать шнур, перехватывающий тяжёлую портьеру. Уорлок не мог сказать, зачем это сделал, и даже немного испугался собственных «хулиганских наклонностей», но он быстро утешил себя тем, что если спрячет нож, то никто его ни в чём не заподозрит. Эта дурацкая верёвка могла и просто перетереться. От времени.

Укромных мест в комнате не оказалось совсем, и тогда Уорлоку пришла на ум замечательная идея, из тех, что некоторые называют «гениальными». Любой нож можно закопать в саду! Разумеется, запомнив место. Таким образом, у него появится свой тайник и не останется никаких улик. Омрачало настроение только одно — Уорлоку категорически запрещалось выходить из комнаты ночью. Не хотелось даже представлять, что на это скажет няня. Но с другой стороны — она ничего не скажет, если не узнает.

Уорлок выглянул в окно. Летняя ночь была словно создана для приключений, а в шелесте листвы слышались приглушённые голоса кентавров. Добрых и мудрых, но всё-таки немножечко опасных. Правда, с каждым шагом от дома опасность казалась всё сильнее. Уорлок успокаивал себя тем, что детёнышей не обижают даже самые опасные животные. Такие как, например, кентавры. И вообще, у него есть нож, и из плена он уж как-нибудь вырвется. А до дома бежать совсем недалеко.

Чёрная пижама всегда нравилась Уорлоку, а сейчас к тому же она была ещё и очень уместна. Он чувствовал себя то крадущимся тигром, то затаившимся драконом, а то просто случайным прохожим из фильма, который они недавно смотрели вместе с няней. Хорошо бы ещё научиться метать те звёздочки и смазать их ядом, как делали кентавры. Уже добравшись до зарослей жасмина, Уорлок запоздало сообразил, что тайник можно было бы сделать и поближе к дому. Но отступать он не собирался — цель была слишком близко.

Уорлок нырнул под куст и, выкопав там ямку, спрятал нож, после чего со вздохом облегчения закопал его и выбрался на дорожку. Он испытывал огромное воодушевление от хорошо выполненного дела и даже огляделся по сторонам, жалея, что у его почти подвига нет свидетелей. Сквозь ветки кустарника из окна домика садовника пробивалось слабое мерцание, и Уорлок понял, что чувствуют мотыльки, которых неудержимо манит свет лампы. Однако он был гораздо умнее насекомых и собирался только взглянуть, чем таким интересным занят брат Франциск. Одним глазком.

Садовник жил в таком маленьком домике, что его было почти не видно из-за зарослей жасмина и сирени, и чтобы заглянуть в окно, проще было проползти под нижними ветвями, чем пробираться сквозь разросшиеся кусты. И хорошо, что Уорлок был пока ещё достаточно невелик собой, чтобы с лёгкостью проделать этот трюк. Оказавшись под самым окном, он уцепился за подоконник и подтянулся на руках, перебирая ногами по стене. В принципе, довольно удобно.

Уорлок вспомнил, что садовник приглашал няню выпить, но почему-то думал, что это должно выглядеть немного не так. Когда к Тадеушу Даулингу приходили приятели или коллеги, которых он приглашал для «неформальных разговоров» под бокал вина, они обычно располагались для этого или в малой гостиной, или в библиотеке, где курили сигары, изредка прикладываясь к бокалам. И разговоры у них были совершенно неинтересные, не говоря уже о том, что все сидели ровно и улыбались, словно на приёме.

Няня и садовник вели себя совершенно по-другому. Няня так точно чувствовала себя очень вольно в домике садовника, иначе не стала бы укладываться на диване, устроив ноги на низкой мягкой спинке и задрав юбку так, что было видно резинки чулок. Как при этом она умудрялась пить и разговаривать, Уорлок не понял. Развалившийся в кресле садовник тоже был не похож на самого себя. Может быть, потому что Уорлок никогда раньше не видел, как он разглядывает няню сквозь плещущееся в бокале вино и, складывая губы трубочкой, пытается выговорить:

— Кроу... ли... прекрати меня искушать.

— И в мыслях не было, — няня Аштарот слизнула вино с губ и ещё выше подняла ноги. — Ты же ангел. 

— Да. И у нас с тобой деловое соглашение.

— Вот именно. И мы с тобой встречаемся исключительно по делу.

Разговоры о делах Уорлок не любил, поэтому хотел было вернуться в свою комнату, пока его никто не заметил, но тут садовник встал и поморщился:

— Мне кажется, я чертовски пьян.

— Собираешься протрезветь?

— Сначала ещё выпью.

Брат Франциск добрёл до разделявшего их с няней столика и долго прицеливался, прежде чем наполнить свой бокал.

— Тебе помочь? — хитро улыбнулась няня.

— Лучше не мешай. 

Однако, похоже, силы его оставили, и он неловко плюхнулся на диван. Няня слегка приподнялась, освобождая ему место, после чего устроила голову у него на коленях. Казалось, что они это делают не в первый раз. 

— На чём мы остановились?

Брат Франциск отпил вино и задумчиво начал перебирать волосы няни. Уорлок даже замер, ожидая бури — няня никому не позволяла портить причёску. Однако вместо того, чтобы справедливо возмутиться, няня Аштарот лишь поёрзала, подставляясь под грубоватые ласки. Чудеса! И словно услышав его мысли, няня повторила:

— На чудесах.

— Угу... их нет. Он слишком нормален.

— Чертовски нормален.

Няня замолчала, когда брат Франциск снял с неё очки и задумчиво провёл пальцем по щеке.

— Кроули, а ты уверена, что это он?

Уже не в первый раз садовник называл няню этим странным прозвищем, но та и не думала протестовать. Вместо этого она снова облизнула губы и прошептала:

— Я уже ни в чём не уверена...

— Но... — брат Франциск замолчал и зажмурился, когда няня поймала губами кончик его пальца. — Так нельзя...

— Как скажешь, ангел, — няня безуспешно попыталась поправить юбку.

Несколько минут они просто молчали, не шевелясь, а потом садовник поставил бокал на столик и двумя руками принялся массировать голову няни, изредка поглаживая ей то нос, то щёку, то шею. Он несколько раз порывался что-то сказать, но в последний момент останавливался. Уорлок ждал, когда няне надоест так лежать, но её, похоже, всё устраивало. И она точно не ожидала, что брат Франциск скажет:

— Получается, мы выполнили свою миссию?

— Выходит, что так.

— И что теперь?

— Ждать, ангел. Теперь мы можем только ждать. 

Уорлоку было безумно интересно, о какой миссии идёт речь, и только поэтому он мирился с неудобствами своего положения — руки уже начали уставать. 

— А вдруг мы ошибаемся, Кроули?

— Через пять лет узнаем.

— А вдруг потребуется наше вмешательство?

— Мы будем рядом... ты и я... вместе...

Няня почти шептала, глядя в глаза садовнику, а он наклонялся всё ниже и ниже. Он даже перестал её гладить и теперь просто удерживал её лицо, как если бы боялся, что она исчезнет.

— Ох, Кроули...

Они замерли в паре дюймов друг от друга, и между ними совершенно точно что-то происходило, но вот что, Уорлок разглядеть не смог, потому что пальцы разжались, и он свалился на камни отмостки рядом с домом. Было не так больно, как обидно. Надо же, не раньше, не позже! А ведь няня Аштарот уже открыла рот для ответа, которого Уорлок теперь не узнает.

— И как это называть?!

Заросли словно чудом отодвинулись от дома, давая нормальный проход не только няне Аштарот, но и брату Франциску.

— Вы не ушиблись, юный господин Уорлок?

Уорлок вытер ладонью подступившие слёзы, предпочитая ответить встревоженному садовнику, чем рассерженной няне:

— Немного, брат Франциск.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — няня почти шипела. — Ночью? В пижаме? Один?

Говорить правду не было никакого смысла, и Уорлок решил немного слукавить. Самую малость.

— Я хотел увидеть кентавров...

Няня и садовник переглянулись.

— Что в моих словах о наказании предполагало ночные развлечения?

— Это не развлечения, — Уорлок старался не смотреть на няню. — Мне было страшно.

— Тем более! — отрезала няня.

— Может быть, вам больно, молодой человек?

Уорлок потёр ушибленный бок и кивнул:

— Да!

— Ангел, ты мешаешь процессу воспитания, — едва слышно прошипела няня.

Но брат Франциск её не слушал. Он принялся ощупывать Уорлока, и от его прикосновений не только проходила боль, но даже на душе становилось спокойно и радостно. Теперь уже не осталось никаких сомнений, что всё будет хорошо. Даже гнев няни больше не пугал. Впрочем, она уже, кажется, и не злилась.

— Разве я не говорила, что дети ночью должны спать? — няня взяла Уорлока за руку и через плечо обернулась к садовнику: — Благодарю за чудесный вечер, ангел, всё было крутотенюшки, до новых встреч.

— Сладких снов, Кроули.

Няня фыркнула и пошла по дорожке так быстро, что Уорлоку пришлось почти бежать, чтобы не отставать. За всю дорогу она не произнесла ни слова, но почему-то было понятно, что гроза миновала. Няня Аштарот уложила Уорлока в кровать и даже согласилась посидеть с ним, пока он засыпает. Только вот рассказывать сказку отказалась наотрез, сообщив, что сказки закончились, потому что Уорлок вырос. Спорное, конечно утверждение, но когда няня говорила таким тоном, возражать было бессмысленно. Да и зачем, если завтра будет новый день, и можно будет попробовать её уговорить?

Однако утром Уорлок узнал, что няня получила расчёт, и его воспитанием теперь будут заниматься два новых наставника. Садовник, кстати, тоже сменился. Не скоро, но Уорлок привык к рассказам мистера Гаррисона о царе гуннов Аттиле, о Владе Дракуле и «темной сути человеческой души». Наставник пытался обучить его искусству демагогии, репетируя с Уорлоком политические речи, способные покорить сердца и умы миллионов. Словно соревнуясь с ним, мистер Кортезе рассказывал о Флоренс Найтингейл, Аврааме Линкольне и приобщал к искусству. Он говорил о свободе воли, самопожертвовании, а также о том, что «с людьми следует поступать так, как ты хотел бы, чтобы они поступали с тобой». И оба постоянно читали Откровения Иоанна Богослова.

Несмотря на все их старания, Уорлок больше интересовался математикой, и наставники не слишком радовались его успехам. Когда ему исполнилось десять лет, он увлекся бейсболом, ему нравились пластиковые игрушки-трансформеры, он увлечённо собирал марки, обожал жевательную резинку со вкусом банана, любил комиксы, мультфильмы и свой гоночный велосипед. Уорлок был самым нормальным ребёнком, только вот иногда ему мерещилась тень няни Аштарот, и тогда он закрывался в комнате, доставал старую книгу в чёрном переплёте и подолгу разглядывал картинки с кентаврами. В такие дни ему казалось, что разгадка тайны няни Аштарот близка как никогда. Потому что у неё точно была тайна. Может быть, даже одна на двоих с садовником...


End file.
